Hal's Confession
by DarkdragoonRose
Summary: Hal's Life Story


Hal's Confession.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear Solid! If I did I'd be Really smart and Really Cool but sadly I could never come up with such a thing. I do own Rita Silverburgh. If your asking (which many of you are) who she is I will give you a not so Brief History. She is Meryl's Younger sister. She was kidnapped by Liquid snake when she was 2. She was put though many tests and Experiment. Her Soul Purpose was to Give Birth to some of the Genome Soldiers. She was Given a Memory chip which was Implanted in her Brain which did what....held Memory. Such as Dreams, Experiences and anything that was downloaded onto it. The amazing thing is she could know nothing about anything and all of the sudden Know everything about anything. She was kept though Shadow Moses for she had the Blue Print for REX in her memory chip. Now, she's only about 5..that are pretty tough for a child to go though. She hated Liquid with a passion. She hated him so much, that if ANY of the Russian Guards got in her way or ticked her off got shot then and there. She always had an AK in her hand and a PSG-1 at her side. Sniper wolf felt sorry for her and taught her everything she knew about sniping. She soon started killing people on a Regular basis. She met with Snake and decided that if she was to get out of that hell hole, she could help him and keep him informed on what was going on. She was already Friends with Hal Emmerich. When Liquid was finally destroyed, she stayed in the Nuclear Disposal Facility and was soon taken care of by Revolver Ocelot. He conducted another experiment upon her. He aged her to be in her early twenty's though only being a young girl at the real age of 9. She was kept by his side though the Tanker mission where she finally met snake again. Over the two years she had grown a longing with him, in a better explained way, falling in love with him. She was dragged into Big Shell, where she believed the lie that snake was dead. She soon did find out (like the rest of us) that Pliskin was Really Snake. She and he fell more and more in love as the big shell went on. She Helped out Raiden along with Snake and Hal to find out the big secret of the Patriots. After Big shell, when snake went to go find Olga's Child, she stayed with Hal until he returned and there my Friend is where the story ends. Now times I write just the odd stuff with her in it. SO you all really had to read that. Ok ok ok enough chatter! Please R&R!  
  
It was a sunny, Sunday morning. Hal was silently walking toward the Church. He adjusted his glasses as he stepped up the stairs leading to the large wooden doors. With a look of Nervousness he opened the creaky door and walked inside.  
For weeks some guilt hit him and he thought he might as well do something about the uneasiness to ease his mind. The muggy Looking Church seemed empty; after all it was only the confession hours. Service didn't start for another two hours. He made his way over to a Confession boxes, seeing he wasn't the only one Spilling out a life secrets. He sighed, knowing that it must be done.now or never. He saw an empty box to his left. He walked into it and shut the door sitting down on the chair. (Little did he know that there was no priest on the other side of the wall, but snake and Rita.) "Go along son." Snake said, trying to sound like a priest. "Well, Father, I know I haven't come in here often to confess and I apologize for that. But, I have to tell someone, and I was hoping god would help me out a bit." Hal said nervously. Rita quickly scribbled some writing on a piece of paper and gave it to snake. "It's alright. God can help you and give you Forgiveness for the sins of the past." Snake said looking oddly at Rita. He muttered to her. "Geez that's lame.." Rita put a finger over her mouth.  
"Well," Hal started. "It all started when I was a young boy. My mother died when I was only four years old of a Car accident and ever since. I've always felt alone. Even though my father was still around and he did as much as he could with me, he was racing to find a job to keep us both alive. He never thought about dating another woman for a while after mom's death. So as a young child I never really felt the love and companion ship I did when I was younger. I started school and I was always picked on by the other kids. I enjoyed school a lot for it kept my mind on other things than my home life."  
  
"After about Seven years," He continued. "My life, just for once was changing. I still wasn't very overly liked in school but had friends who had rough home lives just like me. My father started to date again and spent more time with me. He never found a woman like my mother was though some would have fit the Profile. It wasn't till three years later that he found a woman that had gone though the passing of her former husband. She had one young daughter named Emma, who was only four. Not long after my father married her and I was very glad. Emma and I became Great friends only because we both longed to be loved by someone. We grew up together. I never had a lot of Friends in high school so I spent most of my free time with her. As time went by, my step-mother started acting Stranger and Stranger. She began to love me. Not in a motherly way, but in a relationship, a deeper love. And one night when my father was at work and Emma was over at a friend she called me into her bedroom." He lowered his head Remembering that night. ~~ "Hal, Dear. Come over here." She beckoned gesturing a place on the bed beside her. Hal Timidly walked up to her. She looked into his eyes. Her eyes, to him, looked dark and unloving but he decided that it was the candle lighted room was making them like that. "You can sit." She said, still looking deeply into his eyes. She rose from a lying position to a sitting position on the bed. Hal, Still deep in thought sat slowly beside her. His heart beated faster as her hands went onto his shoulders. He turned numb. She rubbed his shoulders, also rubbing her chest upon his back. Hal, Frozen in thought sat there wondering what to do and worst of all what was going to happen next. "You're tense. Loosen up a little." She whispered into his ear with her lips touching his inner ear. He tried his best to loosen his back muscles, but couldn't. Her hands Trailed down his back and his rib cage. His heart beated faster by the second. He wanted to move, he wanted to wake up and realize this was a dream but he couldn't. "Hal, you are a very cute boy. It's just a shame you're so shy." Her hands went down to his waist, right onto the button of his jeans. He held his breath in fright. Something was not right here, and no matter how many times his mind told him to get the hell out of there, he couldn't move. His breath became heavier. "But." she added, undoing his jeans. "That will all change tonight." Those words struck him like a ton of bricks. She didn't mean.what he thought she did.did she? Before he could think any thing else, she undid his jeans and began Masturbating with him. He went blank. This was not happening! His eyes got bigger as pleasure and ecstasy hit his mind. He leaned back in to her, his eyes slowly shutting. "Hal," she said. "Do exactly as I say.."  
  
A/n: I haven't had a lot of time to write on this. But I promise I will get on it! Chapter 2 will come soon!!!!! Thanks a bunch! R/R! 


End file.
